Nice View
by yukikittycatofwisdom
Summary: There are two reasons why Kurapika will never visit Leorio again: His idotic classmates and the window in his room. - Drabble


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! I get no profit from this, aside from yummy reviews ;)

Yuuki: Nya…This was supposed to be my third Omake for Shugo Chara! with Kukai and Nagihiko…and Ku-chan's brothers

Killua: We're cooler than Kukit and Nag-whatever

Kukai: -_- and I thought Kieski was full of himself…

Nagihiko: Review please~ *strikes pose* the cross dresser approves of this fic~

Kurapika: you won't after you read it T.T'

Nice View

As soon as I took that first step, I knew nothing good would come of my visit.

It wasn't as if I _wanted _to be here at all. Gon had a cold, and his Aunt Mito didn't have any medicine. I volunteered, and Killua took advantage of the situation.

Now, I was standing before clean white doors with dread steadily creeping through my system.

I raised my hand to knock on the door, though there was no need. Following the slight parting of the curtains, loud footsteps pounded from the other side of the small threshold.

A small bead of sweat rolled down my forehead at a large crash. Yelling and more footsteps, before the door finally burst open. Four men, in their early or mid twenties, eagerly pushed against the frame, each wanting to get a good look at their visitor.

"H-hello…" Another drop of sweat followed suit as their expressions slowly changed from curiosity to…something animal.

"Why _hello _there." Glasses slipped down the man's large nose, revealing rather glassy eyes and bushy eyebrows. Another one whistled lowly, thin limbs pushing at the first man's fat bulges to get a better view.

Trying to keep direct eye contact to its minimum, I cleared my throat. "I'm looking for Leorio. Is he here?" _This is his home, after all. Who are these guys?_

"Ah, he gets all the good ones." The thin one commented breathlessly, wiggling his way out the door. The first man extended a meaty hand. "I'm Michu, and-"

"I'm looking for Leorio. If he's not here, where can I find him?"

I didn't like being rude. But here arises the situation where it's a necessity. At least, it is if I want to leave this place with even a shred of manly pride.

On the note of manly pride, I added, "I'm not his _boyfriend_, if that's what you were interested in knowing."

This left the hooligans in stupefied silence.

Sighing, I turned to the most intelligent-looking man. He was the only one _not _squished up in the doorway.

"Would _you _happen to know where he is?"

"Perhaps."

"And would you mind telling me?"

"Not at all."

I tsked, realizing he had no intention of telling me Leorio's whereabouts. With an annoyed twitch, I spun on my heel and purposefully stormed down the driveway. I had reached the gate when a voice held me back.

"Kurapika!" Leorio squirmed his way out of the, literally, man-made door. "Wait up!"

"Where were you?" I growled, crossing my arms as I waited for him to make it to my side. With an awkward laugh, he scratched the back of his head. "We were studying when they guys said they 'spied a hot chick coming down the drive way'. So they raced down the stairs, leaving little old me to find a way to unlock the door they kicked shut."

"Mmhmm…"

Of course. Uh-huh. Why not? Anyways.

"Gon's got a cold. Got any medicine?"

Leorio chuckled. "To the point, as always." He peeked at the crowd near the door and grinned. "Now, to find a way to get you inside…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Without warning, an arm was placed against my waist and pulled my back up to the house.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Leorio tipped an imaginary hat at the five men and squeezed his way back inside. They followed, whispering. The last one, with a squeaky voice, squeaked. "I thought he said he _wasn't _his boyfriend." Though all I could really hear was, "Squeak, squeak, squeak-y, squeak-edy, squeak."

"Maybe it happened at the gate?" Michu muttered disappointedly, his bulging stomach rippling with his every step.

"Ah!" Leorio spun me around and pointed to Michu. "Guys, Kurapika. Kurapika, Michu." He moved his hand towards the rather lanky and tall man. "Kubo." And the smart one. "Hachi." Finally, Mr. Squeaky. "Tadase."

And even their names were poorly thought up. Not to mention their descriptions and personalities…

So, being brought up in the ways of the polite and formal Kuruta, I bowed my head respectively to each of them. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine." Michu moved forward quickly, taking my hands in his meat bulges- I mean hands and pressed more meat bulges- his lips to my palms. I shuddered inwardly, a forced smile twitching on my lips. "Hmm…"

Leorio, may the gods bless him, pulled my hands away and led me up the creaky stairs.

I shivered, doubling back to lock the door to his room. "Who _are _they?"

"Thanks for saving me the trouble." He muttered under his breath, eyeing the now locked door. "Classmates of mine. We were studying for the upcoming exams."

"_They _want to be _doctors_?" I grimaced. I felt sorry for the nurses already. Leorio shrugged, "Despite their appearances, they're really into it. I wouldn't study with them if they weren't."

Nodding, I dragged my feet away from the door. "Appearances can be deceiving; I should know that by now."

"Uh…so you need cough medicine?"

I nodded again, watching him quickly survey the room. After a pause, Leorio gestured towards his bed. "Sit down. It may take a while to find my suit case."

When I didn't move, he sighed in exasperation. "It's just a bed. It's not going to bite you if you sit on it."

"It's not the bed I'm worried about biting me." I shuffled over to the said piece of furniture and uneasily sank into the soft mattress.

Leorio kneeled down and began searching through his closet. I watched absentmindedly, already bored. It would have been so much easier to just go to the local pharmacy. It couldn't be too expensive…It's just a cold.

"Did you find it yet?" I crawled across the bed to the window, pushing it open. Receiving a grunt as a reply, I leaned out the opened window and gazed at the ground.

"Nice view. River, trees. Houses."

"There's a pond." Leorio straightened up, and I could hear his attempt-at-quiet-footsteps get closer. "You have to lean out really far to see it."

I braced my hands against the sill, leaning out further. A cool breeze brushed against my shoulders. "I don't see it."

"Farther. Look down."

Now determined to find this supposed pond, I clutched the sill and leaned out until my stomach was balanced against the window frame and I was doubled over it. "Still don't see it."

"It's up against the wall. See the little umbrella above that window?"

Leaning as far out as possible without falling, I bit my lip in frustration. "There's nothing there. It's a nice view without a kiddy pool anyways."

"Oh yes, very nice view."

I blinked, stiffening at the chill that crept up my spine.

Slowly, slowly, I turned my head to look back at Leorio's appreciative gaze. My eye twitched as I whispered, murderous intent dripping from my voice. "Why are you _staring at my ass_?"

XXX

Michu snickered, witnessing the scene through the keyhole in the doorknob. "I am loving that view more and more. Oh, wait, now he's twitching. Twitch. I never noticed how sexy twitching is."

"Squeak. Squeak-edy squeaks! Squeakers! Squeakems! SQUEAK!"

For those of you who don't understand the language of Tadase, here's a translation.

"I wanna see. Oh, now they're wresting or something. I didn't know wrestling involved a bed and the shredding of clothes! Ah, my virgin eyes! AHHH!"

-End-

Yuuki: …Random ending…Meh. Drabble blah blah blah…Well, my definition of a drabble at least =3 Uncreative names, I know…in the original plot, in my mind, Tadase told Nagi to go to Kukai's to get some Guardian paperwork bleh, then it's his brothers nya….That's why there's five of them…I DO NOT OWN TADASE! I STOLDED HIMBECAUSEI'MUNCREATIVE! Well, his name at least...

Killua: Are you ever going to write something NOT Kurapika centered?

Kurapika: *walks into room* …is there something wrong with me? -_-

Killua: Yes…You'reeeee…uh…small? *shot*

Leorio: ANDHOWWOULDYOUKNOW?

Kurapika: I believe he meant my height *sweat drop*

Killua: *writes 'sure I did' in his blood* Gwauuu….

Everyone: ARIGATOU!


End file.
